


Unexpectedly

by faewrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 19:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faewrites/pseuds/faewrites
Summary: Draco having a hard time facing the aftermath of the war and his feelings for Potter.Perfect Potter.Until Draco discovers Perfect Potter having an anxiety attack in his hide out.





	1. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco realises he's not the only one who's having trouble adjusting after the war when he finds Potter in his hide out.

It was so fucking frustrating. Having to watch him day in and day out. Laughing with his friends and enjoying life as much as he possibly could post war and Draco just loathed that Potter apparently adapted so easily. It was almost as if he didn't care. Draco couldn't take it anymore. He abruptly got up, leaving Blaise and other 8th year Slytherins behind. He stalked across the great hall and made a beeline for his hideout spot. He was delayed from having an anxiety attack by Pansy. She clearly didn't understand the meaning of the word no.  
  
He ditched her as quick as possible and muttered outraged, under his breath. What the fuck was he doing here anyway? It's not as if anyone wanted him here. He heard the rumours, he was aware that people talked behind his back and sometimes, the more unapologetic or just asshole students talked about him as if he wasn't even in the room.  
  
It was terrible but he couldn't, wouldn't let it get to him. He stopped in front of the room of requirements, although quite irreparably damaged, still of great use when required. All the room had to offer was solace and solitude and that is just what Draco needed.  
  
He needed a breather. He shouldn't let Perfect Potter and his friends get to his head, especially since  he found out much to his dismay, that he actually liked Potter's friends.  
  
He stopped walking when he heard soft hushed sounds. He carefully walked up to the middle of the room. The room was filled only with piles of ash and burned down furniture and Potter, fucking Potter, was sitting against one, his knees pulled up to his chest and his palms pressed tightly into his eyes. Draco could see his shoulders shake and he knew he should leave Potter alone but he was intrigued. He found that he simply couldn't look away.  
  
The boy who fixed everything now surrounded by broken down chairs and breaking down himself. Draco made the mistake of stepping on something and the serene silence ended. Potter's head snapped up and he quickly got himself together, standing up with such haste that he nearly fell into the big pile. Salty trails covered his quickly reddening cheeks and Potter looked down at the ground.  
  
"I'm sorry, I know this is your stake out, I just- it was too much. I needed some quiet and I-" "Potter." Potter's head snapped back up and his green eyes pierced into his own. "What? I'm sorry okay, I know I'm supposed to be all kept together and without traumas. I'm sorry that I went here and I'm god damn sorry for caring when I shouldn't." His voice broke on that last word and his eyes filled with tears again. He harshly wiped away the droplet with the palm of his hand.  
  
Draco took one careful and considerate step towards Potter. "Harry," they both froze. Draco mentally cursed himself. He shouldn't have fucking called him that. Although, it was just a name. But a name could hold so much power over someone and Draco knew this just as Potter did and Draco knew that as well.  
  
Draco slowly took another step forward until he reached Potter. "Harry. It's okay. No-one expects you to have it all sorted out okay?" Potter's shoulders shocked and Draco awkwardly placed his hand on Potter's shoulder. Potter froze and looked at Draco. "I'm the Boy Who Lived. I should have it all together. I'm being stupid and-" Draco didn't think. He carefully pressed his lips on Potter's and Potter stopped talking like Draco had intended. Potter  stepped into Draco's body, Draco carefully cupped Potter's cheeks and pulled him closer. He knew that this was a mistake but he had wanted it for so long now. Harry was kissing him back. "Draco, I-" Potter said as he pulled away, out of breath for entirely different reasons now. "Let's face this. Together."


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry just needed a minute to come to his senses when suddenly Draco Malfoy his ex arch nemesis discovered him mid breakdown and found a very interesting way to help him through his anxiety attack.
> 
> Potter doesn't know what to feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recommend listening to 'Lonely Love' by Alison Sudol while reading this!

Harry couldn't quite grasp the situation at hand; one minute he was having a massive anxiety attack in front of Draco Malfoy, his arch nemesis for most of his childhood years and the next minute he was kissing _Draco Malfoy_. _Draco Malfoy_ who was doing wondrous things with his lips that left Harry out of breath and yearning for more. He didn't know it could be like this. That it could feel like this. He never wanted to see this come to an end, however since Harry and Draco were still human beings, they both needed to stop, to come up for air. The tension that had disappeared showed its ugly head once more. Draco pulled Harry closer, resting his forehead against Harry's own and released a breath. "Let's face this. Together."

That had been hours ago. Harry had left Draco there, without saying anything he'd walked away, his stomach in knots and his mind still on the feeling of Draco's lips against his own, on the way Draco's hands felt on Harry's cheeks. On how wonderful it had felt to be hold like that, by anyone, by Draco. Mostly, his mind was on Draco. Harry didn't understand. Was this a one-time thing? Were they going to do this more often? In what way did Draco mean they'd face it together? By Merlin's beard, what did Draco mean by 'this'? Was he referring to the kiss or to the traumas the aftermath of the war had brought with her? Why was he letting Draco Malfoy distract him?

 Hermione and Ron had definitely noticed something off about Harry and didn't hesitate to ask him more than once if he was okay. He was, wasn't he?

 He'd liked the kiss, he liked that it was Draco and what did that say about him? Harry, the Boy Who Lived, having the hots for an ex- Death Eater? It didn't matter that Draco hadn't had a choice in becoming a Death Eater, most people weren't aware of that and would only see him as Draco Malfoy, Death Eater, helper of deceased Lord Voldemort. Although the spotlight he'd had on him over the past years had definitely dimmed, people still paid an insane amount of attention on Harry. It was something Harry would probably never get used to.

 Harry stayed awake that night, tossing and turning and trying to get that image out of his mind, trying to erase the essence of all that made the enigmatic, mysterious Draco Malfoy what he was. It turned out to be futile, no matter what Harry did, how much he tossed and turned, whenever he  closed his eyes, his mind conjured up the sight of Draco so near to him and the sensation of his lips on Harry's own.

 Draco knew he'd made a mistake the minute Potter turned around and practically ran off. He'd probably wander off to find his friends and tell them all about how Draco Malfoy tried to molest him. Potter probably wouldn't even mention that he had kissed Draco back. Maybe he should look into transferring to another school, maybe he could work in the muggle world if things got too out of hand here at Hogwarts. Draco walked back the 8th year dorms and undressed himself then crawled into bed, pulling his pillow over his face in hopes of suffocating himself, even Sectumsempra had been more enjoyable than the shame that was no doubt awaiting him tomorrow morning in the Great Hall, he was pretty sure he could never step foot in there ever again. Draco jerked upright. Why was he letting Potter take over his mind? Surely the kiss hadn't been that great. Draco knew that was a lie and then he was suddenly thinking about Harry's hands. _I must not tell lies._ Dread filled Draco's stomach and his throat closed up. Potter had been through so much emotional abuse, what if Potter thought this was all just a stupid prank? Surely he wouldn't think that Draco would steep so low, as low as Peeves' sense of humor? He should find Potter and clarify the situation. Draco mentally slapped himself. Why on earth was he worrying so much about Potter and his perfect lips? Sure, they'd felt perfect pressed against his own and Potter had fit perfectly into his arms, just like how his hands had cupped his perfectly smooth cheeks. Potter couldn't grow a beard, even if his life were to depend on it. Why did Draco know this? The sudden realization dawned on him. He hadn't only been watching Potter all these years just for information about his likes and dislikes so he could rile Potter up. No, he'd been observing Potter, taking in every detail about him and storing it away in his mind. For how many years had Draco been doing this? Draco got out of bed. He had to talk to Potter, he just had to. 

 Harry gave up on trying to fall asleep, he slipped out of bed and left the dorms. He snuck back to the room of Requirements and stopped in front of the wall it could appear in front of. However, it did not appear. Footsteps snagged his attention and he looked up. 

Draco paused when he saw Potter's silhouette in front of the wall. 'It's not going to appear.' Draco took a few steps closer to Potter, he noticed that Potter didn't move away from him. If anything, he moved closer to where Draco was standing, turning his head. Potter was short. How come Draco had never noticed that until now? 'I don't think the room's required. I think it senses it." Potter let out a sigh. Before either of them could really think about what they were doing, Potter had already pressed his lips on Draco's own. This was not how Draco had imagined this evening would turn out, most certainly not.

Draco cupped his cheeks again and pulled him closer, taking everything he needed from Harry, air, thoughts, life itself. When they both had to come up for air, Harry was the one to press his head against Draco's forehead. "It probably knows it couldn't offer us what we require." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I want to thank all of you for the amazing response/love Unexpectedly has gotten in less than 24 hours. This is my first time attempting any kind of Drarry fan fiction (I've written some Dramione that will never see the light of the day) and I'm so glad people seem to like it! So thank you. (You can't see this but I'm dancing behind my screen.)


	3. Enamoured mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry needs time to clear his mind and Draco simply won't have it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any type of adverb with the noun Potter behind it, is my new favourite object complement.

So they kissed for what seemed like hours on end and both boys went to bed with a clouded mind.  
  
Harry was sitting at the table in the Great Hall and Ron was mindlessly droning on about the latest Quidditch trends, Hermione pecked Ron on the cheek and then resumed taking food off of Ron's plate and putting it back. Ron could eat his own weight twice a day if they let him. Luckily Hermione made sure to look after him even when that could at times be a most tedious task.  
  
They made quite the pair, Ron and Hermione such polar opposites and yet they worked together, though one wouldn't easily agree on that if one heard their daily squabbles.  
  
Harry looked around the Great Hall, his thoughts on Draco and everything that had happened in the wee hours of this morning.  
  
He'd decided that, as soon as Draco had appeared, that he wasn't going to let anyone and their prejudice come between the two of them. Although Harry was good at pretending to be alright, only Hermione could see right through him, the only time since the war when he'd felt safe and mentally stable had been in Draco's presence. Thoughts of death and decay pushed to the back of his mind as Draco's lips had descended on his own.  
  
The flashes of green that were always there when his sight wasn't focusing were gone and had instead turned a brightly white when he'd cupped Draco's cheeks. And all the pain of loss inside him, that seemed to thump along to his own heartbeat had ceased when Draco had made that small groaning sound. Harry was completely convinced that Draco had put him under a symbiotic Imperius curse and that that alone was the reason behind his sudden joy, or the joy Harry spontaneously felt last night with Draco. The first real glimmer of hope, that things were indeed over and could only get better, and that the worst was over.  
  
Draco Malfoy entered the Great Hall, his gaze wandered over to the 8th year Gryffindor table. There he was, Potter. He looked unaffected by all the constant whispering people did whenever he so much as batted an eye.  
  
Draco was tense, waiting for someone to jump up and tell everyone about how Draco and Potter, out all people he just had to have a thing for the famous Potter, had made out.  
  
Much to his surprise, no-one did and he took a seat next to Pansy. She draped an arm around his shoulders and trailed her fingers over his upper arm. Draco sought out eye contact with Potter and was surprised when he found Potter already staring at him. He appeared confused. His eyes wandered over to Pansy and then back to Draco. Potter said something under his breath to the others and made a move to get up. Draco squirmed out from under Pansy's grip and looked over at Potter.  
  
Harry didn't understand what was happening. Draco and.. Pansy were an item? That small glimmer of hope disappeared and his chest constricted. This was idiotic anyway. Did Harry really think that Draco would actually be interested in him? That Draco might actually reciprocate the feelings Harry felt towards him? That all those years of petty stride, pride and rivalry had all disappeared last night as Draco had pressed Harry's hand against his chest and had asked Harry if he could feel his heart beat, beat for him? Then Draco managed to surprise Harry yet again. He slid away from Pansy and made direct eye contact with Harry, then proceeded to shake his head while subtly gesturing between Pansy and him.  
  
So they were not an item. That certainly relieved Harry. Although he was still plenty confused about all of it, he felt lighter already. Still, Harry got up and walked out. Needing a minute or so to clear his head.  
  
Draco couldn't get a hold of Potter. Why did he leave? Draco had cleared up the fact that Pansy and him weren't an item, right?  
  
Draco got up and quickly walked out after Potter. 'Potter, hold up.' 'What?' 'Why did you leave?' Draco hated the tinge of insecurity at the end of that question. He felt vulnerable, something he definitely did not like. 'I needed a minute to clear my mind.' Draco looked at Harry and somehow Harry new that he had said the wrong thing. 'What do you mean 'clear your mind' Potter?' Harry felt his cheeks tinge red. 'I meant that I just needed a breather.' This somehow worsened his current predicament and Draco narrowed his eyes at Harry. Harry stammered. 'Not what I meant. I just-' 'come on Potter we don't have all bloody day chap.' Draco pulled on Harry's sleeve and he led them to a deserted corridor. There he pushed Harry against the wall and pressed his lips against Harry's throat.  
  
'Christ Potter, you don't get a minute to clear your mind, I want to be on it, all waking hours of the day and every resting hour of the night, got that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in about half an hour so it's kind of rushed but I'm very pleased with how it turned out. I was sitting across from an Uma Thurman (Kill Bill years, y'know with the shoulder length honey blonde hair and the fringe) lookalike and the guy next to me was picking his nose and eating his boogers. I love travelling with public services. You meet so many people. *note the sarcasm*


	4. Sleepless nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a meltdown.

Draco was taken aback by Harry the next morning. He looked aghast at the scene in front of him. Harry looked, distressed. His green eyes dull and dim. He looked like the walking dead. His otherwise ever so springy and stubborn hair appeared to be flat and dull. Hanging limp against his cheeks. Draco flustered. He never realized how much attention he paid to perfect Potter until something was out of order. Potter was poking at his porridge, muttering something to Granger who looked at him in concern and probably inquired if something had happened.  
  
Potter touched his forehead ever so briefly and Hermione turned pale. Potter glanced at her and then quickly let go of his spoon to place his hands on Granger's shoulders. He said something to her and Draco watched her visibly relax then lift the book she was currently reading and smacked Potter over the head with it. He rubbed the back of his head and glared at Granger.    
  
She continued to fuss over him and he tried to ignore her and to continue eating his porridge. The Weasley boy sat down next to them and the Golden trio was complete. People glanced at them and then returned to their conversations.   
  
Potter stood up and left the table. Draco took this as his key to leave the Great Hall as well. He took of after Potter and followed him into the lavatory. Potter was washing his face, shoulders hunched, sometimes they'd move up and then rapidly down again. If Draco held his breath he could hear the strained sobs Potter tried to smother. Draco walked over to Potter and Potter looked up at him. That look reminded him of his sixth year at Hogwarts, when Potter had found him in the restrooms and had used a most horrid spell on him. Sectumsempra. A jinx he'd used many times after.  
  
Potter most have remembered as well for he looked down, cheeks flushed and eyes puffy.   
  
"It's okay, you know. To let go now and then. No-one's going to think you're weak." Potter's head snapped up and he let out a deep breath.   
  
"They wouldn't. I'm the One. If I can't keep up the good spirits, what's the use? I'm the face of the this all, whether I want that or not. It has been so for the last years. I managed to keep my head screwed on tight then, why can't I now?" "Potter, people died." He turned to Draco and looked feral. "People died before, it hasn't been any different. My parents died, Cedric died, Sirius died- my godfather died. Dumbledore died. Severus died. Dobby died. They all died. I have no-one. I'm all alone, don't you get it?" Harry was yelling now, trying to breathe between the names but he could only sob. Harry felt the truth settle on him. He had no-one. He had Ron and Hermione and the Weasleys. Apart from them he had no-one. The Dursleys. He had the Dursleys, his mother's blood related sister who'd turned her back on him, time and time again.   
  
He had no-one. Harry sunk down next to the sink and pressed his palms into his eyes, trying desperately not to let the sadness, grieve, mourning but mostly utter exhaustion, escape his eyes. He felt vulnerable. "I wish I'd died."   
  
Draco looked at Potter and his heart broke as he saw the Boy Who Lived wish he was the Boy Who Died. He knelt down next to Potter. For the first time in Draco's life, he did not know what to say to Potter. "You look terrible," he eventually said. Potter let out a harsh chuckle and sucked in a breath. "I haven't been sleeping well." Who had? Somehow Draco knew Potter didn't just have night terrors, things that had never happened and would never happen. Draco knew that what Potter haunted at night, in the unconsciousness of his mind when he was caught unaware, memories resurfaced to plague him. To help him remember though he might not want to.   
  
"It's over now." "Is it though?" Potter cast a weary glance at Draco's face. "It is. We won the war. We all played a part." "I don't feel as if I'm done playing my part." Draco carefully cupped Potter's cheeks and brushed his lips carefully against Potter's. Potter immediately responded by pulling him closer and wrapping his arms around Draco's shoulders.  
  
Harry welcomed Draco and he yearned for him. Draco probably wasn't aware of the extent of his presence, the effect it had on Harry.   
  
Draco pulled back. Cupped Harry's cheeks once more, then pressed his forehead against his own and traced Harry's lips with his thumb. Harry buried his face in Draco's neck. Hesitantly Draco slid his arms around Potter's back.   
  
A sense of righteousness overcame him. When he heard a soft snore, he smiled. Potter had fallen asleep on him.   
  



	5. Rumour has it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumours tend to spread like wildfire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference:   
> Draco calls Harry: Potter or 'Harry' but only when they're snogging.
> 
> Harry calls Draco: Malfoy or 'Draco' (no annointed reason/time for one or the other)

Malfoy looked over at Harry and then immediately away. Harry frowned, maybe last week had been too much. Too many confessions, too big a meltdown. Maybe he'd scared Draco away. Harry tried to ignore the small twist and tug his heartstrings made as he pondered the possible reasons as to why Malfoy was avoiding him.   
  
"Harry, what is up with you and Malfoy?" Hermione asked him, when she'd followed his gaze to what, or rather who, had drawn his attention. Harry froze. "Nothing. There's nothing between us. He said something the other day that had me thinking." "You shouldn't let him get to you. He likes rubbing you in the wrong way." Harry flushed all over when he thought of how Draco certainly had rubbed him the wrong way earlier this week. A pleasant buzz in his brain, every nerve ending tuned in and focused on Draco's hand slipping under Harry's shirt.   
  
He and Draco needed to talk. As soon as possible.   
  
Potter and Granger were staring at him from across the Hall and Draco wasn't sure whether or not he ought to make a run for it. Granger looked at him as if he should start sleeping with one eye open and Potter looked forlorn. Why had Potter not approached him? Certainly he liked what they were doing, did he not?   
  
Draco did not like this insecurity. This ignorance. This darkness was as bad as the one that clouded his mind when he worked for He Who Must Not Be Named. It was an extreme example but Draco couldn't name any other times he'd felt this insecure and tense. Any past flings he'd had with lovers had never been this uncertain. They'd wanted him and he'd wanted them and they made it work. Draco hated not knowing what Potter thought. He wanted Potter, but wasn't sure whether or not Potter reciprocated those feelings.   
  
He and Potter needed to talk.   
  
He got up when Potter did.   
  
As soon as Potter stepped out of the Great Hall Draco grabbed his sleeve and pulled him along to a deserted corridor. "We need to talk, Potter."   
  
Potter blanched and with big green eyes, stared into Draco's own. "I did not- I wasn't aware you knew the art of legilimency." Draco blinked in utter confusion at Potter. Potter blushed.   
  
Draco looked at him and Harry felt his cheeks grow hot. "It's just- I wanted to talk to you as well." "What do you think this is?" "What is?" "Honestly I don't get how everyone thinks you're the Chosen One. Seventy five percent of everything that comes out of your mouth is utter crap." Harry flushed again, now for completely different reasons. "If anyone should  have been the Chosen One, it should have been that mud- it should have been Granger. She's obviously got the brains and courage for it." "Just get to the point," Harry managed to squeeze in before Draco went on. "That Weasley boy is even more useless." "Hermione and Ron are my friends, Malfoy." "Potter," Draco shot back.   
  
"Malfoy." "Potter." "Malfoy." "Potter." "Malfo-" Draco kissed him then. Harry immediately pulled Draco closer and fisted the front of his gray sweater vest, the attired clothing at Hogwarts. Draco knew what he was doing, he also knew that Potter lacked experience.   
  
He pulled back. "Have you ever kissed anyone before me?" Harry flushed. "I did actually. I kissed Cho Chang and Ginny Weasley, Fleur Delacour kissed me on the lips as a thank you, but that's about it." "You never kissed a boy before?" Potter's brows furrowed. "No, why?" "Rumour had it that you and that Weasley boy were shacking up." "We weren't." "You and Loony Lovegood then?" "Her name's Luna and no." "You must have kissed at least one of the Parvati twins!" Potter let out an annoyed huff. "Oh. Wow. They're wrong when they say that there's always at least a small kernel of truth in a rumour." "I didn't take you for a gossip, Malfoy."   
  
He grinned maliciously at Harry and then traced Harry's bottom lip with his thumb. "I need to know what you want, Harry." Harry ignored the small tug in his stomach when Draco said his first name. "I want this. I want you." "Publicly?" Harry hesitated. What would people say if Harry announced that he and Draco were shacking up?   
  
Potter wasn't on finding out, cowardly as that might have sounded. Draco looked at him and pulled his fingers away. "Right. I see how it is." "Draco, wait." Draco had already made a beeline to the staircases and Harry was running to catch up with him. "I do want to do this publicly." "Oh really?"   
  
Potter nodded slowly. "Then you wouldn't mind if I kissed you, here, where everyone could see?" "Let them see," Potter squeaked before pressing his lips on Draco's.   
  
A cackle broke the two boys up. Peeves was staring at them, doubling over with laughter, his eyes glittering with mirth.   
  
"Harry and Draco slaying a dragon, soon to carry a carry on. First comes the binding, then the unwinding betwixt the sheets, doing all kinds of naughty deeds!" The boys pulled apart and Draco turned a ghastly shade of pale.   
  
"It's fine." "No, I don't want anyone to find out." "What? You just threw a tantrum when I was hesitant, that's hypocrisy at its finest right there," Harry pointed out. Draco glared at him. "I don't want them to find out like this. I don't want this to be a big reveal or something. I don't know, just something small." "So you don't want me to scream off of the roof of the astronomy tower that we made out?" Draco glared again and pushed Harry softly.  
  
"Let him go. It's done now anyway."   
  
That evening the boys sat down at their own tables and glanced only briefly at one another once. Peeves yelled out, in the middle of dessert; "Potter and Malfoy slaying a dragon, soon to carry a carry on. First comes the binding, then the unwinding betwixt the sheets, doing all kinds of naughty deeds." Draco was utterly petrified.    
  
One of the Ravenclaws started cackling and the rest of the pupils at Hogwarts soon joined in. Then they continued, others begging Peeves to announce that this and this person were also caught kissing, something like that. To Draco's astonishment no-one thought more of Peeves' announcement, all mistaking it for another one of his practical jokes.   
  
Draco looked over at Potter's table and Potter was looking at him, he smiled briefly and then resumed talking with his friends.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Christmas break has officially begun! 18 days of freedom, yessssssss.
> 
> Hopefully I'll write the other chapters of Unexpectedly during my break! 
> 
> Also; Peeves's rhyme is his (my) take on 'Sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes marriage then a carriage' you know, that one.


	6. Nights like this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry struggles with overcoming his fear of the astronomy tower and Draco is there to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently working on this dracoxharry fanfic, I'm writing a first chapter to a Hunchback of Notredame with an oc fanfic and I've read so much wolfstar fics that I got this idea this morning of a remusxsirius fic that I just bave to write that. Bear with me lol

"You are aware that this is ridiculous, aren't you, Potter?" Malfoy drawled as he stepped into the moonlight. His hair looked like spun gold. Harry couldn't draw his eyes away from Malfoy's hair. It was impossible to meet the wizard's eye.  
  
"I'm not a dog to be summoned." "Yet here you are, responding to a summons." "So that's what this is all about, Potter? Is this a summons?" "Of sorts." Potter smiled briefly, Draco found himself temporarily forgetting he was annoyed at Potter for asking him to meet him in the astronomy tower, as Potter smiled rarely so genuinely. It stirred something inside Draco, in response to that quick tug upwards of Potter's magnificent upper lip.  
  
"I asked you to meet me here because I need to put the past in the past." "What on earth are you raving on about Potter. Get to the point."   
  
"You remember our sixth year, yes?" Draco closed his eyes briefly. He didn't like to be remembered of that time. At all. "Vaguely." "Dumbledore-" "died here. Yes I remember. What's that got to do with-" Draco realised then that Potter had never stepped closer to the window. Of course, Potter couldn't for he'd be reminded of the tragic yet unavoidable death of someone who he admired. "I see." "I suppose it was silly of me to ask you to come here. You have never had a bond with Dumbledore." "In the end the old coot wasn't too bad." Potter smiled wryly.   
  
"Thank you Malfoy, I appreciate the sentiment." "Of course you would, otherwise you would have said so." "If you've come here to sneer, please be so kind as to leave." Draco knew it would be wise if he kept silent now. Potter slowly made his way over to the window. He was shaking, finding support in the brick construction and exhaled deeply. Then he looked out the window and stiffened. He took a step back and Draco caught his shivering form before they'd both fall down.  
  
"After that day in Malfoy manor, I couldn't look at knives anymore. I refused to touch them after I'd seen my aunt use them to write in flesh. I couldn't stomach the thought of having to touch something that could do such a thing." "A knife is usually used for cutting, Draco. Your aunt simply found something else to cut into." "My point is, Potter, that I realised after a while, that the knife does no harm on its own. It is the wielder of the blade that chooses to harm with the sharp edge. Sometimes our fear of an object isn't rooted in our hearts as fear of an object, but rather at the person we connect it with."   
  
Harry went silent at that. Malfoy was right, of course he knew this but he went mute at the fact that Malfoy remembered that night. That it had done something to him, with him which clashed with what Harry had thought.   
  
"Potter, are you still with me? Do I need to explain it again? Which word is tripping you up? Is it wielder or rooted?" Of course Malfoy couldn't stay vulnerable. He had to ruin this quiet understanding between the boys with a smartass comment. "Everything always has to be fun and games with you, doesn't it, Malfoy?"   
  
Draco knew he'd wounded Potter with his last comment but the silence after his revelation weighed on him, and he couldn't bare it any longer. He did not like opening up in front of others. A voice in his head, not unlike his father's, whispered of him being weak whenever he felt like he wanted to say something that had touched him. Struck a cord within him that he could not ignore.  
  
"You're right. Though it kills me to admit it, Malfoy, you're right." "I'm always right," replied Draco, hating that he couldn't swallow past the lump in his throat. "The astronomy tower is what my fear is aimed at, but I fear death. I fear that everyone I care about, dies around me. I fear the inevitable. I'm Midas but instead of gold I bring death with me." "All that glitters isn't always gold, Potter." Harry pondered that.   
  
All that glitters isn't always gold. Looks can be deceiving. Harry knew this. He released a haughty laugh and stepped out of Draco's arms and into the deep. He peered over the edge of the window. The memory of Dumbledore tumbling down to the ground played over and over before his eyes like a broken record player. He released a breath. He felt long slender fingers tilt his head and lift his chin up. A warm and steady hand grounding him in the present and not the past. "Look up," Malfoy whispered, his breath tickling the nape of Harry's neck. He couldn't surpress a shiver.   
  
He followed the line of directions Malfoy had given him and had to bite down on his lip not to go slack jaw-ed.   
  
The sight was breathtaking. "Turn around Potter." Malfoy commanded. Potter looked up and Draco met his lips with his own. Softly caressing the back of his neck. Sighing as the two met, Harry pressed himself closer to Malfoy. Malfoy pressed him into the wall. The harsh bricks digging into Harry's back made him go rigid under Malfoy and the memory swept his consciousness of the present away.   
  
"Harry," Draco whispered. He knew he'd lost Potter's attention. Draco felt weak in a way he'd never felt like before. It pained him to watch Potter battle with demons he could never defeat for him. Helplessly Draco watched on as Potter's breathing sped up. Draco kissed Potter again. Potter started but then kissed Draco back. Desperately clinging onto him as if Draco was his rock in an unforgiving ocean.   
  
Harry clung onto Malfoy, it was the only thing he knew, he could recognize in his memory.   
  
And so the boys kissed, both grounding one another in their own way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly had so much fun writing this. Especially the part where Draco touches briefly upon his past just had my heart melting.


End file.
